The Beauty & the Tragedy
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: How was I supposed to know that my knight in shining armour wasn’t just going to turn out to be some loser in aluminium foil? HN
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't One Tree Hill I simply like to play with it's characters. And the few lines quoted belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**--x--**

_8:46_

I sighed as my eyes drifted again to the clock that hung above the old oak door of my History classroom.

Could this day go by _any_ slower? I felt a low grunt sound from the back of my throat as the hands on the clock seemed to slow just a little. _Torment_ing slow.

Moving my gaze to the side I watched the boy who sat in the desk next to mine as he fought to keep his eyes open, I couldn't blame him, Mr. Harris' class had to be the most boring one out of them all.

I only took it because it was a sure pass, paid no attention to the actual class, he only liked the sound of his own voice.

I looked back at the clock.

_8:47_

I felt angry tears prick at the back of my eyes, I just wanted to get out of here.

Making sure Mr. Harris wasn't looking at me I went into my old slightly tatty school bag and took out my copy of 'Twilight' the pages were crumpled and bent, the cover was clinging on for dear life. Flipping it open I skimmed over the words, I'd read it so many times I could recite it. I laughed quietly.

Reading over the faded black lines my lips twitched ever so slightly.

"_**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" **_

I sighed, but this time it wasn't one of boredom or impatience.

Looking out of the window I watched the tiny snowflakes drift down from the sky and fall to the ground, leaving a light layer of soft white in there path.

Why couldn't I find my Edward?

I laughed at the idiocy of my question, I hardly had any freaking friends how the hell did I expect myself to find a _boy_friend?

_8:53_

The answer was simple really, Edward was perfect, in every way and he loved Bella unconditionally and was willing to be in pain to simply be with her, or to _hurt_ himself to keep her safe.

He was a fictional character.

No man was _that_ perfect in real life.

It was simply impossible.

Little did I know how wrong I was.

Little did I know, on that cold October morning my very own Edward Cullen was pulling up outside right as I was yet lost in the faded pages of my book.

But he was much more than I could have ever anticipated.

'_**What a stupid lamb.' **_


	2. One of the Boys

Hello my _love_lies(: so first of all thank you for the reviews, I know it was really short but it was just the prologue, so I didn't feel _too_ guilty, haha. Not a lot happens in this chapter to be honest but it's not completely worthless, haha I just confused myself…anyhoo(: Next chapter is where Nathan comes into it, but there's a tiny little of him in this one, and I mean _tinyy._ Hehe, okay enough rambling from me, thank yous again for the reviews and please read&enjoy(:

_1, One of the Boys._

**--x--**

_6 hours to go,_ I reminded myself as I pushed my way through the throng of students, trying to get to my locker.

I just wanted to walk through those big glass double doors and go home, but the last time I did I'd forgotten my key and had to climb through my bedroom window, which with my co-ordination skills… well the scar above my left elbow speaks for itself.

Sighing in relief when I made it to the dark blue metal locker I banged my fist on it and it swung open easily.

"Do you always have to look so fine? Or do you just love teasing me?"

I rolled my eyes at the familiar voice, turning my head to the side I sent him a sarcastic smile, "Driving you crazy with my baggy clothes is the highlight of my otherwise worthless day." Slamming my locker shut with more force than necessary I started to make my way to English.

"What bit you in the butt?"

"You." I glowered, not having to turn to know it was him who slipped an arm around my shoulders.

Chase grinned, "I wish."

"You're disgusting."

"And you love me." He winked.

I rolled my eyes again but found a smile creeping onto my lips. He was an annoying pig, but he was _my_ annoying pig.

"Sadly," I sighed teasingly.

He ignored me. "So I'm planning going to the skate park after school, fancy it?"

"And risk getting hit in the face with a skateboard?" I laughed. "No thanks."

"Aw, c'mon Hales, as your best friend I promise to not let anything hit you in the face."

"That's what you said last time." I reminded him with a glower.

"But this time I _mean_ it." He grinned cutely at me, "and I'll even teach you how to," He lifted his skateboard up and his grin grew so wide a pair of dimples popped into both his cheeks.

I laughed out loud. Letting me on a skateboard wouldn't just put me in danger, it would put everyone around me in danger too.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Chase shrugged, not put off by me declining his offer. "One day, Hales." He promised with a wink.

Rolling my eyes I elbowed him in the side. "You are a pain in my ass Adams."

"And what a _fine_ ass it is."

I smacked the shit eating grin from his face.

**--x--**

In all my years at Tree Hill High I had never been happier to see the cafeteria.

Hiking my old school bag back onto my shoulder I made my way over to an empty table, sitting down I took out my tattered copy of _Twilight._

I was so lost in the worn and faded pages I didn't hear a pair of black converse scuffling there way to the table I was sitting at.

"Did it hurt?"

_**Thu-u-u-mp.**_

I placed a hand over my chest as I felt my heart stutter in my chest.

"Jesus." I breathed. Was today sneak up on Haley James day? "What?" I turned to the voice, watching as he slid onto the bench beside me.

"Did it hurt?" His usual broody mouth was pulled up in a smirk, "When you fell from heaven?" He chuckled, dodging out of the way as my hand flew out to smack him. "Aw Hales, ya know I'm only teasing."

I grumbled as he pulled me into his side, kissing the top of my head softly.

I looked up into his pale blue eyes with fake disappointment, "Really?" Batting my lashes I grinned, "and here I thought you were trying to charm me with your lines, you break my heart Lucas Roe." I announced dramatically.

He chuckled and ruffled my dark locks.

Grrr.

Pushing myself up from his side I quickly tried to fix my hair.

"Lovers tiff?"

Lucas chuckled beside me, knocking fists with Skills as he came and sat opposite us.

I scoffed, glaring at both of them as my fingers tried to work out the knots from my scalp-but it seemed to be doing more damage than good. Giving up I took off the band from my wrist and tied my tresses into a messy bun at the nape of my neck.

"Ain't you sick of that book yet, James?" Skills grinned lopsidedly at me, gesturing towards the copy that sat in front of me with his free hand as his other was shovelling fries into his mouth. I grimaced. But Lucas wasn't much better as he practically inhaled his burger beside me. Boys were gross. But I grinned inwardly with a small sigh, they were my boys, and I was just as bad as them.

Having been friends with the two of them and Chase for as long as I could remember it was expected that I'd pick up a few things from them. Even though they annoyed and teased me-but it wasn't just them; I could give as good as I got, I loved having them as my best friends, they treated me as an equal. Like one of the guys. And even though I should probably be a little miffed, I wasn't, my mom always said I had a screw loose. _I swear I dropped you on your head one too many times when you were a baby _she'd tell me.

"So skate park after school?"

Knocking myself from my daze I saw Chase had joined our small group; completing it.

"Sounds good." Lucas agreed with a mouthful, sending bits of meat flying from between his lips.

"Eww." I muttered, wiping the cover of my book with my sleeve, putting it in my bag for protection. "You're gross."

"Takes one to know one." He grinned in a sing-song voice.

"That makes no se-nse." I sang back.

"Sorry man, my folks are going out tonight so I gotta look after JJ." Skills answered Chase.

I smiled fondly at the mention of JJ, Skills' little brother, he was five and was the _cute_st thing you had ever seen.

Maybe I could look after JJ, and Skills could go with the boys? Well Mrs. And Mr. Taylor did love me and I watched him before for them…

"Forget it James."

I looked up at Chase with a raised eyebrow, "What?" I asked innocently.

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." He told me, and I swear sometimes he could read my mind.

Sticking my tongue out childishly at him I stood up, about to make a dramatic exit when the toe of my foot caught on the leg of the table, which if Lucas hadn't caught my arm in time, would have ended with me on the floor, taking the table and all the food with me.

All the boys chuckled.

Feeling my cheeks burn I ignored the snickers I could hear from the people at tables surrounding us and couldn't help but smile at the guys as the glowered at a few of them.

I laughed inwardly, they would always say, _'We're allowed to laugh at your klutziness but we'll pound anyone else who does into the ground.'_

"I'm just gonna head to class." I told them, and I was really lying through my teeth. My next class was Gym and I had no intention of going.

They grinned at me knowingly.

"Say hi to Miss. James for me." Skills winked.

I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance but smiled at them before I made my way from the cafeteria, but not without a few stumbles before I reached the hallway.

I walked out of the school undetected and made my way home. I knew my mom wouldn't be mad, she was more like my best friend than my mom and it was usual for me to arrive home on a Thursday afternoon or last period on a Friday, I _really_ hated Gym. I had no hand eye co-ordination whatsoever.

And just at that moment that fact was proven yet again as I missed the curb and ended up on my knees, and scraping the palms of my hands on the cement. Scowling at myself, _stupid un-co-ordinated feet_, I picked up my bag and quickly stuffed the few books that fell out back inside it and stood up, feeling a blush creeping onto my cheeks I kept my head down as I made my way home, hoping no one saw my blunder.

"Oh." But I had the wind knocked out of me a few minutes later when I felt something rock hard slam into my chest, but something caught me before my backside could meet with the ground.

Opening my eyes I found that the _hard_ thing that had crashed into me was In fact someone's chest and I couldn't help but gulp, it _really_ did feel like stone.

Shaking my head I looked up, ready to apologise when I instantly wished I hadn't.

_**Thu-u-u-mp.**_

As the second time that day my heart stuttered in my chest but this time it was for a completely different reason. I was looking into the two most intense blue eyes I had ever seen.

_Breathe. _

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find my voice.

"Sorry." The guy mumbled, letting go of my arms before walking around me.

I felt my breath quicken as my heart started to work again, it seemed that his hands were what was holding me up as my knees buckled beneath me.

Taking one deep breath I pushed the hair from my face and continued my journey home, those two cobalt pools haunting my mind the whole way.

**--x--**


	3. Deja vu

I am so sorry for the wait, I'd planned on having this chapter up two weeks ago but I went down to Edinburgh for a couple of days and when I came back I re wrote the whole thing, it came out a lot different, but a lot better(I hope) And instead of been November I've changed the month to October(: Now thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed, kisses and cuddles for you all, angels that you are.

Disclaimer: I don't One Tree Hill I simply like to play with it's characters and the lines I quoted belong to the Godess;aka. Stephenie Meyer.

--**x**--

"**U**h huh…"

'_Are you listening?'_

"Yeah, course-damnit! Jason!" I yelped, my fingers moving even faster over the game controller in my hands.

'_What're yous two doing?'_ A heavy sigh. _'Toy wrestling?'_

"Playing video games." I explained to my dad, he sometimes forgot that we were sixteen and seventeen. Not six and seven. But bless him he tried.

'_Oh, okay. Who's winning?'_

"Jason." I grumbled unwillingly, into the phone that was wedged in between my shoulder and my ear.

"Kicking ass." My brother gloated with a smirk.

'_Good for you.' _I laughed slightly.

"You wanna speak to Tommy?" I asked, grinning at my brother as I managed to blow up a load of his guys, and I made an 'L' sign with my fingers.

'_Course'_

"Rugrat!" I shouted, immediately hearing the pitter patter of little feet clambering up the stairs.

'_Do you have to be so mean?'_

I chuckled, "you should hear what I usually call him. Okay here he is, love ya, bye."

"Hi daddy!" Tommy immediately grinned into the phone, his dimples on full display.

"So how come you were home early today?" Jason asked, frantically moving his fingers over his controller.

"Gym." I explained, Jason doesn't go to school, he dropped out and is now a full time mechanic at _Keith's_.

"Gotcha." He then _whoop whoop_ed. "Game over!" He cheered. "Rematch?" He offered, and I could see that he simply wanted to beat me again.

"As much as I'd love for you to kick my ass again I can't, meeting Chase and Lucas at the skate park."

"You on a skateboard?" He broke into a fit of hysterics. _Actual_ hysterics. It was a lot like 'AHAHAHAAHAAAH'

I glared at him, in my mind his head exploded. Sadly, not in real life.

"For your information, no." I threw on my old grey zippy, checking my hair in the mirror. It was down, _natural, _I tied it up. It wasn't that it bothered me, it's just that my friend Brooke (yes, a girl) once said it looked like I had a dead cat on my head, now I think she was exaggerating but I didn't care. She was always brutally honest, but she promised it was just to save you future humiliation. _'It's for your own good,'_ she would tell me.

Brooke was one of the only girl friends I had, she told me my poncho was ugly, I asked if a clown had let her borrow his makeup. We were friends instantly. But when we entered high school she was thrown into the popular crowd while the guys and I…weren't. Not that it stopped us been friends, it just meant we didn't see each other as often in school.

She still hated my poncho and I still thought her makeup looked like a clowns, only the way best friends could.

"Okay I'm off, mum's working late tonight so make sure Tommy has a bath." I told Jason, even though I knew he probably wouldn't, I'd end up running around in the morning getting him bathed, and we'd both end up late for school. At least I told him to.

"Yeah, yeah." Jason muttered, his mind was elsewhere.

I rolled my eyes, accidentally pulling out the cord that connected his controller to the game.

"Hey!"

"Oops." I shrugged, laughing while I ran from the room. Walking into Tommy's room I spotted my six year old brother on his bed, watching _Dirty Dancing, _again.

"Have fun, be good for Jas." I warned him, ruffling his shaggy brown hair and was rewarded with a large grin, he adorable. Remember how I said JJ was the _cute_st thing ever? I lied, my baby brother is. _Ador_able.

"Where're you going?" He asked, big innocent brown eyes staring up at me.

"Out with the guys."

'_Is that your sister?' _I heard my dad ask and I shook my head 'no' at Tommy, warning him with my eyes it'd be hell to pay if he said otherwise.

"TJ," I spoke in a whisper.

His grin was mischievous, "_Maybe_…"

'_It is isn't it? Is she going out with those boys again? I…'_

I never heard the end of his rant I was already half way down the stairs, making a silent note to give TJ an extra helping of brussel sprouts at dinner tomorrow night.

"Harvey!" I called when I reached the bottom, grabbing the dog lead from the hanger it was usually not left on. I bought the hanger myself, it was a cartoon dogs bottom half and the tail stuck out so you could hand the lead on, I thought it was quite fancy, plus it made us laugh.

"There's my boy." I grinned as the gangly brown Labrador raced towards me, his eyes alight at the prospect of getting a walk. We all swore he could spell, since whenever we said the word walk Harvey would get excited, thinking one of us was about to take him out we had to start spelling it out, W-A-L-K. But still, he'd learned how to spell.

Sliding my feet into my black Converse I watched as Harvey's nose was squashed against the door. "Give me a minute." I secured my laces before getting back up, grabbing the red leash and I put the rope around his neck before pulling it so it tightened just enough. "Lets go."

His whole body shook as he panted in excitement. "Yeah!" He seemed to scream. "YAY!"

_**-**_**-x**_**_-**_

"Oi!" I pulled on the lead, "stop bloody pulling, you're not gonna get there any faster." I breathed out, "plus you have four legs, I'm at a disadvantage here."

Harvey continued to sniff the ground in front of him as he walked, ignoring me.

But his head shot up as soon as we reached the park, and he was off, my hand letting go off the lead as his body rocketed forward, taking a couple of stumbles as he ran towards Lucas and Chase.

"Harvey!" They both cheered, Harvey receiving pats on the head and tummy scratches as they did.

Not that I wanted them to scratch my tummy but the dog got a better welcome than I did.

"Finally." Lucas muttered teasingly, standing up off the ground.

"We thought you'd bailed." Chase admitted and I rolled my eyes, sitting down onto the hard concrete.

"And miss out watching yous two fool around on skateboards? _As_ if." I grinned, earning a playful shove of my head from Lucas and he plonked down beside me.

"Seen as I can't skate either we'll both just watch you fool around." Lucas said, then as an afterthought, "Is it just me or did that sound really dirty…?"

Chase chuckled, then rolled off on his board, Harvey in tow.

"So how come you're not," I made a feeble attempt at imaginary dribbling.

Lucas laughed out loud, rolling his old basketball around on the ground in front of him and shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow, Lucas Roe _not_ playing basketball? Suddenly I was in a parallel world where I was a girly girl with bright pink sparkly nails and always added the words 'like' and 'whatever' and '_as if' _to all of my sentences and Chase was an actual ladies man, he didn't just think he was, like in the real world.

"Why not?" I asked, elbowing him in the side and sighed when he didn't answer. Shrug. "Did someone else not let you play?" I asked in a baby voice and was surprised that his eyes stayed on the ground and his cheeks slightly flushed. And I laughed, a lot like my brother had done earlier. 'AHAAHHAAHAAAH'

When I'd managed to control myself I stood up, Harvey instantly at my heals.

"What're you doing?" Lucas asked, panicked as I started to move forward, in the direction of the small rectangle of concrete with a basketball hoop at one end that was sadly called the basketball court. I could hear the slight thump of a basketball been bounced on the ground.

"I'm going to have a word with this boy, teach him a lesson." I told him in a deadpan voice, "I want to see who could possibly stop Lucas Roe from playing basketball." I told him, pulling my wrist from his grip and making my way over to the court. It was hidden by a small huddle of trees, but walking round them I could see a silhouette of someone dribbling a ball.

"Hales-" Lucas tried to stop me again.

"What?" My head moved to look at him but I kept walking, "What could be so bad about someone that you would make you not play?" It was insane, basketball was Luke's _life_. Along with his mother Karen, his Uncle Keith (yes, who also owns _Keith's _where my brother works) and his friends. Oh, and Harvey, he _adored_ the old mutt.

"Haley."

"Wha-" I turned my head but it was too late, I'd already walked into something. Someone. I felt two hands grip my waist to keep me steady and it was like they were burning through my jeans, my skin was on fire.

I heard a deep chuckle, and a tingle went through me. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Despite only having heard that voice once before, muttering a quick sorry I would have recognised it anywhere I realised at that moment, as it made my head feel light and the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

A smile formed on my lips despite myself and once again I was mesmerised by two blue eyes.

I was just about to apologise when Lucas spoke up. I'd forgotten he was there.

"You've met?"

I turned to face him, stepping out of Blue Eye's grasp as I did, feeling very cold all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I walked into…" I looked at Blue again, but he was looking at Lucas, his jaw set, his eyes hard, and as I looked at Luke his face held the same expression. No expression.

"Hales, this is Nathan." Lucas' tone was soft towards me despite the stone cold look on his face.

Wait…Nathan? My eyes found the raven haired boys again. The infamous half brother? _Wow_.

"Scott." Nathan filled in. "Nathan Scott."

"I figured." I mumbled, son of Dan Scott. Who also happened to be Lucas' father. Okay let me fill you on, Dan and Karen, Lucas' mum, were high school sweethearts, I always wondered hoe such a kind hearted woman like Ms. Roe could fall for someone like Dan, or Satan. They're both the same, except I'd invite Satan to my house for dinner over Dan Scott any day. She'd gotten pregnant at seventeen, and Dan couldn't handle the pressures of been a father(or so I was told) and bailed, leaving a pregnant Karen and a baby Lucas. Last we had heard was that he'd gotten married and had another son, but it was only a rumour, it's Tree Hill, people have nothing else to do but gossip.

But a few weeks ago Keith had gotten some horrible(to some) news, Dan had died of a heart attack. And Deb, his wife, had bailed on them a few months before so there was no one else to look after Nathan. His Uncle Keith been his closest relative, and again I couldn't understand how someone as sweet as Keith could have a brother like Dan Scott.

So it had been decided that Nathan would come to live with his Uncle. And by the look on his face right now I could tell it wasn't his first choice.

I watched as they continued to have a staring contest. It was quite entertaining. Who could keep from blinking first?

A loud bark interrupted the intense I can last without blinking longer than you contest, Harvey was obviously feeling ignored. I gave him a pointed look, "what?" A whine.

Sigh. "Okay girls, as fun as this was I gotta go, dog needing to eat and all that. C'mon." I tugged on Lucas' wrist, pulling his towards the skate park and Chase, who seemed to have been watching from a distance.

"Hey, Haley?"

Oh Lord. Did he have to say my name so sexily? I turned my head to look at the Adonis like creature on the river court.

"Hopefully you'll walk into me tomorrow." He smirked, and it turned into a full fledge grin as I glared at him, and his stupid gorgeous smile.

It was Lucas who was then dragging me away.

"_**What a sick, masochistic lion."**_


	4. Trick Or Treat?

Hey everyone(: thank you to yous who reviewed! So this chapter… well I'm not sure about it, I just… I dunno, haha. It also might be a while before I update, it's just with pre-lims this months and exams.. I should actually be studying right now... but I thought I'd update instead, okay again, not sure about this chapter but you tell me what you think(:

_Trick or Treat?_

-x-

"What _are_ yous two laughing at?" Mam shouted from the kitchen.

I clutched my stomach as I tried to breath, Tommy was beside me, doing as bad of a job as I was. Harvey was having a sneezing fit, and it was just the funniest thing _ever_.

"Nothing, Mam!" I shouted back to her, before bursting into a fit of giggles again, Harvey making a loud _achoo_ noise.

Tommy rolled about on the floor, in fits.

I heard Mam sigh in the kitchen, muttering something like _bloody dog_, along with a few chuckles of her own.

I knew if Jason was here he'd be crumpled over in hysterics but he was out with a few of his friends, which just so happened be my three best ones. Yes, sadly my friends were my brothers too. It was like when my dad would tell us when we were younger to share, toys, games… friends happened to fit that category. Suddenly Tommy was up off the floor and in the kitchen, probably jumping up and down.

"Mam! It's Halloween tonight! Will you take me out?"

"Sorry Baby, Mammy's gotta work. Ask your sister."

That immediately stopped my laughing.

I saw out of the corner of my eye his small silhouette stand at the end of the couch, his hands folded behind his back.

"No."

"What? I didn't say _any_thing."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you weren't planning on it."

He sighed, giving up his false innocent act and flopped onto the couch, "Haaaaaales." He pouted.

"Tommy, I have to work tonight. So even if I wanted to I couldn't." I said, lamely.

Mam was suddenly standing where Tommy was mere moments ago, her frilly pink apron tied around her waist. "I'm sure Karen would let you off early."

I set my jaw, ignoring her and her ridiculous apron.

"Can't Jas take him?" I was grabbing straws here.

"He has a date." Tommy told me, a big grin on his chubby face.

I groaned, dropping my head back on the couch. "Fine." Sigh.

"YAY!" Tommy cheered.

Mam smiled, patting his head as he ran past her. "I'll take him to get a costume while you're at work and I'll drop him off." She told me, running a hand over my hair and kissing my forehead. "Smile, Sweetheart."

_The wind might change._

____**-**_

_I'm late, I'm late, I'm terribly terribly late._

I felt like the white rabbit from Alice and Wonderland as I hurried down the concrete pavement, chanting _I'm late _in my head.

I couldn't be late, I had a few minutes to get there and I _couldn't_ be late, not when I was asking Karen if I could leave a little early as well. As I rounded the corner which would get me to the café I was surprised to find a familiar figure leaning against the side wall of the small business, knee bent with one leg pressed into the wall he was resting against and the other on the ground, in a _I'm too cool _sort of way.

I decided just to keep my head down, maybe he wouldn't see me?

"Haley."

Oh God. I wanted to close my eyes, was it stupid that I got butterflies in my stomach simply because he remembered my name? And the way he said it…

I stopped mid stride and turned to face him. Phoawr. "Norman, right?" I still hadn't forgotten that stupid falling into him remark he made last time we'd met.

He chuckled, taking a puff of the fag I hadn't noticed him holding. "Nathan."

Nodding my head I looked at the cancer stick in between his fore and middle finger.

"Want a drag?" My eyes snapped to his face and I shook my head.

"Don't smoke." I told him, _and you shouldn't really either_. I wanted to add that but I didn't, I wasn't his mother, I shouldn't care if he smoked or not.

_But you do._

_Shhh!_

Nathan grinned at me, as if knowing what I was thinking and I immediately stopped.

"Okay well I've gotta go." I told him, even though my feet seemed to be attached to the ground.

He nodded at me, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

Stupid good looking Scott boy.

I finally got my legs working and walked into the café, the bell above the door jingling as I opened and closed it.

"Haley!" Karen greeted me warmly, coming from behind the counter to stand in front of me. "God you must be freezing, c'mon get in the back and I'll make you a nice hot chocolate," She practically pushed me through to the back room.

-x-

"Where have you been? You're twenty minutes late."

I turned my head up from the coffee I was making towards Karen's rare, stern voice, and my eyes widened as I saw who she was talking to, _Nathan freaking Scott._

"Sorry, Keith needed some last minute help at the shop."

I snorted in my mind, but it must have been out of it too because the customer I handed the coffee to gave me a weird look, I smiled at him while handing him his change. Oops.

Keith needed help my ass, he was outside having a smoke.

"Mmm." Karen murmured, trying not to smile and I could tell one of the words running through her mind was _chancer_. "Don't let it happen again, you can get an apron in the back. Haley can you show Nathan where to go. Thanks sweetie." Then she was gone, a flash of dark hair and then she was taking orders.

Excuse me?

I walked over to Karen, ignoring the pair of eyes I could feel burning into my back, "Karen, what do you mean show him where to go? He's not working here, is he?" I asked, keeping my voice low so Nathan couldn't hear me.

Karen sighed, as if what she was about to say displeased her, "Yes. Keith asked me to give him one, so he could keep busy and stay out of trouble."

"Oh." I nodded, swallowing as my throat was suddenly dry. He was going to be here, everyday, beside me, in touching distance…Oh my.

"Haley, are you okay?" My eyes snapped back into focus and I smiled at my best friends' mother.

"Yeah." Nodding. "Better get back to work." With one last smile I walked over to Nathan, I could feel the head radiating from my body and was I…was I… _blush_ing?

"C'mon," I mumbled, walking into the back, and I didn't have to turn around to know he was following me. It wasn't the fact that I could hear his trainers on the floor but the fact that my heart was going at an unhealthy rate, and the stupid butterflies were going mental inside my stomach. "So this is the kitchen," I pointed to the other side of the room, "and this is yours." I picked up an extra apron and turned back to give it to him but I gasped in shock as he was there, in front of me, seriously close. No. seriously. I could feel his breath on my face.

And god, _his_ face. I noticed his jaw first, and I have no idea why but it was just…_sexy_ to me.

God I fancied him.

I swallowed, "what?" I squeaked so quietly I wasn't sure he heard me.

_Thud, thud, thud._

Then he smirked.

_Thudthudthudthudthudthudthudthud._

"Nothing." He shrugged, smirk still in place, taking one step away from me.

"What was that?" I asked, a little pissed off. No way was he allowed to make my heart beat that fast then simply step away. Bloody boy.

His lips twitched, hands slid into his jeans pockets and he shrugged, I sighed with an eye roll then threw his apron at him. "You." I pointed at him, "go take orders." Then I was about to make a big exit by storming out but I couldn't even have that could I? Oh no, I tripped over the toe of his stupid big trainer and one of his arms slipped around my stomach, catching me before I fell and in between all of this I couldn't help but wonder what size trainer he wore.

Fore fucks sake.

"Nice trip?"

Jesus, did he have to breath against me ear when he said that?

"Could've been better." I smiled sarcastically at him before muttering a _thank you _and then walking to the counter, grabbing my notepad and pen.

-x-

"Oh God." I dropped to my knees, "Karen I am so sorry," I apologised for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Haley it's okay, I'll get a cloth."

I sighed, picking up the pieces of the broken glass I'd just let slip from my hands, all my focus had been on the gorgeous boy I was working with.

I couldn't help but let my eyes drift back to him and my breath caught in my throat as I saw that he was staring at me and I looked away quickly, my face immediately heating up.

"Owe." I muttered, dropping the piece of glass I'd picked up and wrapping my palm with the bottom of my apron. "Fuck."

"Let me see." Suddenly Nathan was bending down in front of me, taking my wounded hand from my apron and holding it in his hand.

"Nathan it's okay," I swallowed, trying to ignore the tingles shooting up my arm at his touch, "you'll get blood-"

He chuckled lowly, "C'mon, I'll clean this up." He stood up, taking me with him.

"Oh, Haley." I heard Karen gasp slightly, "What happened?" She rushed over.

"It's fine." I rolled my eyes, playing it off even though it really stung as Nathan put extra pressure on it with his apron. "I guess I'm just klutzier than usual today."

She sighed, "Well please be more careful, I need you here." She smiled, "Now go get that cleaned I'll get the rest of it."

"Thanks Karen." I smiled, grimacing slightly as another sting went up my hand.

Karen shook her head with a soft laugh before walking back to the mess I'd made.

"C'mon." Nathan grunted, pulling me towards the sink in the back, turning on the cold tap and running my hand underneath the cool water.

I bit my lip, _ouch_.

"Sorry," Nathan spoke softly, and I kept my eyes on my hand as I felt my heart rate pick up.

"So what's that? The fourth glass of the day?" He grinned teasingly at me and I found myself grinning back.

"Third, actually."

"Oh, my apologies."

I nodded, trying not to grin but we both started laughing as our eyes met.

I took a sharp intake of breath as he fingers were suddenly prodding at the now cleaner slice in my palm.

"It's pretty deep, maybe we should go to the hospital."

"No, no." I shook my head, " It's fine Nathan, really." I promised, and it was, apart from the pain and the fresh blood now dripping form the cut.

He lifted his eyebrows at me, "No it's not, you might need stitches-"

"I can't go, I promised my little brother I'd take him out tonight for Halloween, and he'd be crushed if I bailed, plus no ones in so I have to look after him." Wow, tell him your life story why dontcha.

"It's Halloween?" He joked, earning a very unattractive snort from my mouth. "Okay fine, but at least let me bandage it."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Okay." He nodded, looking very pleased with himself. Then started looking around the room.

"Cupboard above the sink." I told him, still running my hand under the cold tap.

Nathan got the First Aid kit from the cupboard. He then took my hand, wrapping it in a tea towel to dry it before getting out a bandage wrap and some antiseptic cream.

I closed my eyes as he took my hand and with the small amount of cream on his fingertip he spread it across the cut, making me hiss a little at the _sting_ing. Owe, owe owe.

"Sorry." He apologised, all his concentration going into wrapping the bandage around my hand.

"Done this before?" I asked, looking up at his face.

His lips twitched. "Yeah, I used to be just as clumsy as you. When I was five." He added, earning himself a small in the stomach from me, with my good hand.

"Hey!" He laughed, sticking a safety pin in the material to hold it in place. "Sharp thing in hands here."

I didn't hear him, the only thought running through my mind was, _his chest is rock solid…_

"There you go." Nathan smiled, seaming pleased with his handiwork and I looked over my hand.

"Not bad." I smiled cheekily at him, "thank you, Nathan. Really." I added sincerely. "You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged, "it was nothing." He muttered, then cleared his throat and I tried not to giggle, was he embarrassed? "We couldn't have you bleeding all over the customers could we?"

I smirked as he tried to play off his embarrassment and was about to say something when I heard the café door jingle, and before I saw then I could hear them.

"Aunty Karen!"

"Wow, who's this?"

"It's me! Tommy!" An excited voice squealed and I groaned. _Hyper_.

"Where's Haley?!"

"In the back." Karen chuckled.

And then there was the quick sound of running feet and he was standing in front of me, all smiles.

"Haley!" Tommy bounced happily.

I couldn't help but laugh at how hyped up he seemed to be. "Sorry Batman, I thought you were my little brother, do you know where he is?"

He giggled. "It's me!" He took off his mask and I acted shocked.

"Wow, so it is." I grinned, bending down and squishing him in a hug.

"Who's that?" Tommy asked, his face still squished against my chest.

Looking over my shoulder I saw he was looking at the boy behind us. Standing up I motioned towards him, "this is Nathan, and this is my little brother Tommy."

Nathan stuck out his hand, "pleased to meet you."

Tommy's neck was craned so he could look up at Nathan's face. "Wow you're tall." Then he took off back to the café. "Aunty Karen!"

I laughed slightly, "Not really a kids person?" I offered, as he placed his outstretched hand back in his pocket.

"Not really." He admitted with a small smile.

Without thinking I pulled on his wrist with my non bandaged hand, "C'mon."

"Haley, thank God," My Mam rushed over to me, holding something that looked an awful lot like her best friends baby daughter. "I completely forgot I'd promised Miranda I'd look after Charlotte tonight." Oh, that's because it _was_. "I'm so sorry Baby, but I need you to look after her, I got called into work early, Sandra called in sick."

"Mam…" _Trick or treat?_

"I already asked Karen, she said you could leave."

Again. "Mam, I-"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I've got to go," she placed a quick kiss on my cheek, dumping the little girl in my arms before taking off towards the door.

_Trick, defintely trick._

I did everything I could not to grind my teeth together. _Thanks Mam, really, oh and my hands fine by the way, thanks for asking._

"Bleghgim,"

I looked down at Charlotte, looking adorable in her black and pink fairy costume, chewing on her fist. "You and me both, kid."

I turned to find Nathan making a face, it looked like he was trying not to laugh and I followed his line of sight and my eyes nearly fell out of my head.

"Harvey!"

"Isn't he cute?" Tommy grinned, sitting behind the counter with the brown dog.

"What's he supposed to be?"

"Robin. _Duh_." Tommy rolled his eyes. He was definitely my brother.

"Are you serious? I have to walk around Tree Hill with a dog with a _cape_?" Oh God, it got worse, he also had shoes and a mask. A _mask_.

Chuckle.

I glared at Nathan over my shoulder. "Not funny."

"A little." He grinned.

"Why is Harvey here?" I asked Tommy, bouncing Charlotte softly in my arms.

"He's my sidekick." He replied, another eye roll. _Great_. A boy, a baby and a flying dog.

"Well we're not taking him." I said defiantly.

"What? We have to!" Tommy pouted, his arms wrapping around Harvey's neck. "We're Batman and Robin!"

"I can't manage all of yous on my own." I explained to him.

"What if he came too?" TJ pointed over my shoulder, and looking over it I saw that he meant Nathan.

"I'm sure Nathan has better things to do than traipse about town all night with a bunch of little kids."

"I'm not little." He huffed.

"And who says I have nothing better to do?"

Was this a trick?

I turned in surprise, looking at the sparkling blue eyes Nathan Scott.

"_Do_ you?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Not really," he shrugged.

"So you're coming?" _Squee!_

"I'm coming."

"Alright then." I smiled. "I guess we're going."

"Yay!" Tommy cheered, wrapping his short arms around my legs. Looking up at Nathan he asked, "so where's your costume?"

"Whoa, no one said anything about a costume."

"Too late, Scott. You already agreed."

_Treat, definitely treat_.

-x-


	5. Five Minutes To Midnight

I know it's been _years…_okay maybe not but it has been **ages** and I'm really sorry, but hopefully this chap makes up for it (: Sorry for any mistakes because I didn't proof read (lazy, I know) but I finally finished and I wanted to put it up.

Also, I think I may be moving a _tad_ fast but I like the ending(: I _doo_… but tell me your thoughts!

Songs used in this chapter are _Nasty Habbits_ by **YouMeAtSix** and _Five Minutes To Midnight_ by **Boys Like girls**. Both awesome(:

.

.

**Five Minutes To Midnight__**

_--_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with _smoke_.  
Fast lives **we're stuck in the undertoe.  
But you know the places _i wanna_ go.  
'Cause oh oh oh i've got a sickness, you've got the cure.  
You've got the spark i've been looking for.  
And i've got a plan we _walk out_ the door.  
You know you wanna** just let go**.**

_-_

**-**

**--**

**___**

**-**

**-**

**--__**

"There's your change," I smiled widely for the sixtieth time today, making my cheeks throb a little. "Have a nice day."

The man gave me a friendly smile in return, tipping his hat which was covering devilished brown hair at me in what seemed a very old fashioned yet lovely gesture. "Same to you, darlin'." And he was out the door, bell jingling, the only evidence he had been here at all.

"What can I get you?" I asked the next customer, looking down at the register as I said this, fumbling with the coins in my hands.

"Well, it's not so much what you can _get_ me, it's more like what can you _do_ for me."

I lifted my head, surprised at the familiar yet unfamiliar voice. "I haven't seen you in weeks and you expect a _favour_?"

The dimpled grin mocked me, along with the perfect white teeth that flashed as her cheeks did turn the slightest shade of pink, which was not a usual for Brooke Davis.

"I know, I know." She flicked her long mahogany hair over her shoulder, "I'm a terrible friend, blah, blah, blah. But the phone line goes two ways you know."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at her, "I know I know, I'm a terrible friend, blah, blah, _blah_."

Brooke laughed at that.

"What can I _do_ for you, then?"

Brooke leaned on the counter, her two hands clasped together and her eyes practically gleamed with excitement, and I knew that the red now in her cheeks wasn't from the frosty air outside, "well, tonight, if my mom calls your house you can tell her that _I_ couldn't possibly come to the phone because I'm in the bathroom, lady business and all that jazz."

"Okay." I nodded, "and where will you really be?" I asked, pouring some cocoa powder into one of the take-away cups.

She shrugged, flicking at a non existent piece of lint on the counter. "Just out."

"And you have to lie to your mom for that?" I questioned her, that was ridiculous, Victoria Davis was barely ever home, and if she was she didn't pay her daughter any attention. Probably one of the many reasons Brooke Davis only had one or two people she could call _real_ friends, ones she let in.

Brooke sighed, "okay, I have a date." She admitted as I poured hot milk into the cup.

"With who?"

"Oh my god, what is this? Bloody twenty questions?"

I looked up at her, slightly shocked and as I did I saw something flicker in her eyes, but I must have imagined it because then they were back to twinkling, making me question my sanity.

"Sorry." I muttered, putting some grated chocolate onto the foamy cream on top of the drink before handing it to my friend, making a face at her as I did so. Grown up, I know.

"You're forgiven." She grinned, taking a sip, then licking the foam moustache from her upper lip with her tongue. "Mmm."

"And what if I had plans tonight?" I asked, leaning on the counter, my interlaced fingers touching hers.

She pouted then, one that would make any boy within ten feet drop the their knees and give her anything her little heart desired, "well, it's not like she would phone anyway." She shrugged, offhandedly, looking at the hot chocolate she was holding between her gloved hands. "And even if she did…" Brooke trailed off, and I could tell that she couldn't even come up with anything because the chances of Victoria calling were slim to none.

"So you made up the whole story just to come down and see me?"

Brooke laughed, her smile dimpling again, "you caught me." She giggled, "I do have a date tonight, but I thought since it's been-as you said-_weeks_ since we've seen each other I'd come and well, _see you_."

I smiled at her, pinching her rosy cheek. "Aww, you big ol' softie." She swatted my hand away with her gloved one, trying to keep a smile from her face. We both laughed.

"Hey, James, if I'm not allowed to bunk off work neither are you." A deep, husky voice called out suddenly, making my whole body heat up despite the snow that was lying on the ground outside.

Brooke looked to her left, her eyebrows raising and I could practically see what she was thinking: _PHOAWR_!

A glare was given in return but he simply grinned at me, turning back to the table he was cleaning.

"_That's_ the infamous half brother?" I heard Brooke murmur and for a moment I'd forgotten she'd even come in. "Dan Scott may have been an ass but bloody hell, his off spring are _hot_."

I decided not to comment on that statement.

"Okay." Brooke cleared her throat, picking up the steaming mug from the counter, flashing me a beautiful smile, "I'll see you in a few weeks." She joked, sending me a wink before turning around and skipping out the door.

I felt my smile falter slightly as her figure faded out in the snow slowly falling outside, I love Brooke, I truly do. It's just, sometimes, I feel like she only comes to see me when she wants something. That of course wasn't true, but sometimes, much like this one, it felt like it was.

"What's with the long face?"

I ignored the unsteady beat of my heart and the butterflies having panic attacks in my stomach, I was used to it.

"What's it to you?" I retorted, jokingly.

Nathan shrugged, grinning at me, "nothing, just wondering if I could turn that frown upside-down."

That made me laugh.

Ever since Halloween night a little over a month ago Nathan Scott had become less of the-as Lucas told me, _'fucking bastard' _he was seen to everyone else in the small minded town and more like a friend to me. I think. I wasn't entirely sure what our situation was. Especially since no one but the two of us-and Tommy-knew we spoke.

Especially not Lucas.

_Enter guilt trip here._

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked him, smiling politely to a woman as I refilled her coffee mug before going back behind the counter, it was nearly closing time so it was practically empty, apart from a few stragglers.

"Well, a few people I know are hanging out tonight." He shrugged, running a finger over the countertop, wiping away the non existent dust. "Just wondering if you wanted to come?"

One thing I did know:

'_Hanging out'_ was aka. Party.

Brooke was right, I didn't have any plans for tonight so why couldn't I seem to open my mouth and say yes? One part of my mind was screaming at me, jumping for joy, that was the more girly side, the one that didn't get a lot of the spot light. But the other part was weary, Lucas would be really mad at me if he found out I'd been speaking to his estranged half brother. And another, perhaps more important reason I didn't even know him. Sure we joked around and that but I didn't know _anything_ about him. And somehow that's what came spilling out of my mouth.

"I don't know anything about you."

_Blush_.

For Gods sakes, just shut up! _Great, now he's going to think I'm a total idiot. _But to my surprise when I looked up at Nathan's face he was smirking, his liquid blue eyes sparkling in the overhead lights.

"Well, I love rainbows, and long walks on the beach…"

I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Not much to tell," he shrugged, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I swear, a lot, probably too much. I smoke. I play basketball. I'm used to getting my own way and I'm a dickhead to a lot of people." He looked up at me through dark lashes, looking slightly uncomfortable I decided, and as if looking for, approval?

"I can deal with that." I smiled at him, and I felt my face heat up as he didn't look away.

"So I'll pick you up at yours about eight." He grinned at me with a wink, making my poor, poor heart go into overdrive before walking away.

"Oh and Nathan," he turned to look at me, a lock of his silky black hair falling over his forehead, "you're not a dickhead to me, a jerk, yeah, but not a dickhead."

A smile stretched over his handsome face.

-**x**-

"I'm home!" I called out as the door slammed behind me, but the only response I got was an echo of my own voice, the empty house mocking me.

But I also got a large brown figure with gangly legs skidding towards me on the wooden flooring. "There's my boy." I grinned at Harvey, bending my knees as I scratched behind his velvety soft ear and I swore he was smiling at me. "At least someone's happy to see me." I muttered, standing back up and walking up to my room.

Getting to my bedroom door I ripped the piece of paper which had been pinned to the wood, letting Harvey push past me and run onto my bed, immediately rubbing his face into the covers, rolling over onto his back.

I crumpled the note up after reading it and threw it in the bin, well, not exactly _in, _it bounced off the edge and landed in the floor but I ignored it. "Couldn't Jason have just phoned me and said he was taking Tommy to the cinema?" I asked out loud, "but no, that's too much work for him, I bet he even made Tom write it." I spoke to Harvey, while he returned my stare, eyes bright with excitement, tongue hanging out the side of his grinning mouth.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

I sighed, pulling my jumper over my head and throwing it over my computer chair. Okay, I wasn't really mad at him, it was actually really sweet of him to spend some time with out little brother, it's not like he had anything else to do anyway.

_Eugh_. I rolled my eyes at myself. _You're just jealous_, a little voice told me, _Jason gets to do fun things with Tommy while you just get saddled with him whenever mom needs someone to watch him at the weekends, or when he's not in school._

_Bugger off._

_You know it's true._

Ignoring the stupid voice(because it was bloody right) I pulled on a black tank top, the print on the front which read _'Social Code'_ so worn it was hardly legible.

I briefly considered wearing something a little more… girly? But why? For Nathan Scott. I don't think so. _Yes you do_. Anyway, I don't have _girly_ clothes. Black's the main thing you'd find in my wardrobe, if you want something pink go to Brooke's.

Brooke. I sat on my bed, the bubbly brunette filling my mind as Harvey lay his own head on my lap. I really was curious to find out who she was going out with, I know all the guys she's ever dated, and never, _ever_ had any of them made Brooke blush.

Maybe it was that cute guy from English she always flirts with? Or maybe a college boy. I sighed, falling back against my unmade bed, which looked even messier now thanks to the antics of my dog, who was curled into my side as I softly ran my fingers through his velvet like fur.

I laughed as he practically purred.

Then started snoring.

_Grrreeeaaattt_.

I should probably go and have a shower, I thought as my eyes started to droop, after working in the café all day…

_**Tonight we lie awake, **_

_**remember how the coffee made us shake**_

_**on those long drives one more long night… **_

_**another seven days heartbeat racing-**_

"Yes?" I answered my phone, a little snappy, well you would be too if you were nearly sleeping.

Deep chuckle, _"that time of the month, huh?" _

I rolled my eyes which was quite weird as I hadn't realised I'd opened them. "Bugger off."

"_Hey, you should be nice to me ya know."_

"Why?"

Silence. _"…cause I'm cute?"_

I laughed at that, sitting up and stretching my arm that wasn't attached to my hand which was holding my phone, above my head.

"_And you can't resist my charms." _I could hear his grin through the phone, the dimples popping into his cheeks.

"What do you want, Adams?"

"_Hey, cant a guy just phone his _best friend _because they want to?"_

I pretended to ponder that for a moment, "most can, you cant. What is it?"

He sighed,_ "I was just wondering if you wanna come over? Lucas is annoying me-hey, what're you-fuck off-" _

There was some shuffling and cursing before Lucas' voice rang in my ears.

"_It's just cause I'm kicking his ass at NBA Live and he's in a huff." _I laughed as Skills shouted his agreement.

"_He sucks!"_

"_Fuck off." _Was Chase's great retort.

"_Touchy." _

"_So what'dya say, coming over?" _Lucas was back again.

I grinned about to say yes when I remembered I already had plans tonight. "Sorry, I cant."

"_Oh." _I closed my eyes, pretending I didn't hear the disappointment in his voice.

"_Aww, c'mon James!" _Chase and Skills chorused and I couldn't help but smile.

"What about tomorrow?" I was a horrible friend.

"Sounds good." He was upbeat again, "right well, have fun-what're you doing anyway?"

I was saved by the obnoxious _BEEP _that came from outside my house.

"Sorry Luke, I gotta go, see you tomorrow." And I hung up, feeling horribly guilty.

-**x**-

Despite the guilt which was swirling in my stomach and crawling up my chest, into my throat and leaving a horrible taste in my mouth the second I stepped into that old, black Chevy truck I felt my whole body heat up, hyper aware of the boy in the drivers seat.

My palms were sweaty, my heart was racing and my head was slightly fogged up by his smell, which surrounded me, soap and something which was just _him_. _Essence of Man_, I decided looking at him, he was just… I felt my cheeks flush, God what I'd give to see underneath that t-shirt-

Vulgar!

And his thighs, they looked so strong and what I would give to run my fingers over the muscle which was his arm, his broad shoulders, his very, very sexy butt-

Again!

-underneath those jeans-

"Are you okay?" I looked up to find him staring at me, a knowing smirk on his lips and I felt myself flush crimson again. I'd been with him less than five minutes and in my head I already had him undressed and doing things that would make Brooke blush in the cab of his truck.

I wanted to smack that smirk from his face, or kiss it off.

_For the love of God._

He really was gorgeous though.

With his devilished locks.

Tanned skin.

Breathtaking eyes.

Sexy jaw-

"Yeah." I replied, forcing a calm smile onto my face, begging my heart to calm down. It was just Nathan Scott.

Looking out of the window I was surprised to find that we were moving.

"So where is this thing?" I asked him, fighting the urge to jump him.

"At this place." He smirked again, "just a couple miles away."

I couldn't stop the smile breaking onto my face, "that doesn't sound creepy axe murderer-ish at all."

"Really? It was meant too."

Laughing I found my eyes trailing back to him, to find his own staring back at me. A Rush of heat jolted my whole body, especially the space between my thighs. _Fucking hell…_

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" I asked, jolting him and myself back into reality.

Nathan cleared his throat, looking back onto the road, I'd forgotten we were even driving, "Sure."

I fiddled with a few buttons until I found the usual station I listened to. I just needed to get through tonight without ripping every article of clothing from his body. That shouldn't be too difficult, right?

_You've should seen me last night,_

_Working the room had their chests going tight,_

_I got a theory, all I need is a-one drink._

_**I've got you breathing all heavy and deep,**_

_**Gasping for air and down on your knees,**_

_You're in love, but for as only as long as you're wanted._

_You never miss a beat, but..._

_And you're the best kept secret, rolling off my tongue,_

_Some say you're as easy as they come_

_And I say, what a way for the ice to--_

Jesus Christ.

I should change the station, I should, but I looked over at Nathan and I saw him swallow, his breathing slightly heavier and I decided not to.

Maybe I could last tonight without stripping him naked, you never know, he might beat me to it.

_Best kept secret, rolling off my tongue,_

_Some say you're as easy as they come_

_And I say, what a way for the ice to--_

**__  
**_**--**_

"Hey, Morticia, want some coke?" Someone asked me, shoving a bag of white powder under my nose.

"No, thank you." I declined, politely as I could.

"Aww, c'mon." He spoke, a little too loudly, "it's a party."

I wanted to scream at him, "I said no you wanker!" But I didn't, instead I turned my head away, hoping he would get the message. Where the hell was Nathan?

I take back all the nice things I said about him, Lucas was right, he's a dickhead, a prick… suddenly all the little hairs on the back of my neck stood up as he suddenly appeared beside me, a gorgeous smile on his face. Sexy Bastard.

"Having fun?" He asked me, having to breath the words into my ear because the music was so loud.

"What do you think?" I replied. Did he think he could just leave me and then come back with all his stupid sexiness and be forgiven? I don't think so.

"What's with all the clothes?" Coke boy butted in, hadn't I very unsubtly told him to fuck off? Not out loud, of course. He obviously hadn't noticed the six foot two dark haired man beside me, which was quite plausible as he was out of his fucking head, "and the Addams family thing you've got going on?"

I looked down at myself, black jeans, black t-shirt, black jumper…

My eyes snapped back up when I felt a large hand press into the small of my back, sending delicious shivers up and down my spine.

I looked up at Nathan but his eyes were on the boy in front of us, steel blue.

"Why don't you fuck off, man?" He said, the tone in his voice leaving no room for argument. Coke boy lifted up his hands, obviously not in the right state of mind for a fight. But everyone else at the party was either out of their heads or pissed.

"What?" Nathan asked when he found me staring at him, a smirk pulling at the corner of my mouth.

"Nothing." I shrugged, turning around and walking into the throng of sweaty bodies, all pressed tightly together.

I knew he was following me, despite every single other person who was squashed against me he was the one person whose touch left me breathless, even though I had two layers of clothing on and he wasn't even touching me, he still left me breathless.

I took a step forward only to find myself tripping over something (most likely a passed out body) but before I could fall forward a calloused hand grabbed my wrist, yanking me back into a stone chest.

"C'mon." Nathan muttered into my head, his breath leaving goose bumps on my neck.

I nodded mutely as he lead me out of the large house, people seemed to step out of the way for him, and I couldn't help but glare at the few girls who looked at him with suggestive eyes. Whores.

Before I knew it we were outside, the smell of fresh air and grass filling my nose.

I walked along beside him, slightly aware that we were heading towards his truck.

I watched him light a cigarette, watched him place it between his lips and inhaling, and even though the act usually disgusted me I couldn't help but find it unbearably sexy coming from him.

He could puke and I would find it sexy.

Suddenly we were back at his truck, inside, the engine roaring to life.

"I'm sorry about tonight." He said, the end of his cigarette bright in the dark.

"Why?" I asked, deciding to play the clueless card.

Nathan chuckled, flicking some ash out the window, "Haley, can you honestly tell me you had fun tonight?"

I found my breath disappear from my chest and the truth spill from my lips as he looked at me with his eyes, blue fire in the dark, _burning_, "No."

"See." He smiled, taking another puff from the cancer stick. "That's not your scene, but I just wanted to-" he stopped himself abruptly, as if afraid to say anything else.

"Wanted to what?" I asked, my heart beating in my chest so loud I wondered how he couldn't hear it.

The truck stopped but I barely noticed.

He let out an aggravated breath, hitting the steering wheel with his fist before running his hands through his already devilished locks.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"What stuff?" I asked, starting to get aggravated myself.

"This." He barked, "feelings and shit."

_Feelings and shit._

"_What_ are you talking about?" I asked, he was annoying me, couldn't he just spit it out?

Nathan sighed, looking at me, his eyes still burning with anger and aggravation, but also need, want, desire…

_Jay-sus._

"Fuck it." I heard him mutter and before I could comprehend what was happening his mouth was on mine. Hot, sweet and hard.

My head swam with shock and pleasure. Christ was I glad I had come tonight!

His arms were around me, one on my waist and the other under the hair on the back of my neck, his burning touch sending lust _exploding_ within me.

My hands were in his hair, pulling at the silky locks and I was scared in case it was too rough but the low grunts coming from his throat told me otherwise.

We broke apart, panting for breath and I could still taste him in my mouth, mint, smoke and something that was just _Nathan_.

Suddenly a heartbreaking smile broke across his face, his eyes twinkling as he finally broke the silence.

"Haley, babe," he said, "I think I love you."

**_--**

-

-

_  
--

Just so _everybody_ knows, that doesn't mean he **loves** her, okay? I just love that line from _Rachel's Holiday _and couldn't resist putting it in here(:

Review please(:


	6. Speechless

Everyone

who reviewed deserves there very own Edward Cullen(; hehe, **thank yous **_all_so freakin' much! I love ever single review I get! So seen as it took so long for my last update I decided to be quicker with this one and tad-dah, I actually am! There's a couple things I'm not sure of but I think the end result is okay.

Also, I know what's happening in the next two chapters so hopefully I'll get them written and posted soon(;

And last thing, anyone who reads my story Chipped Black Nail Polish I'm sorry for the wait for an update but I just cant seem to write the 'date chapter' but I'm trying(:

Song, _Speechless_ by **The Veronicas**. Awesome(;

**.**

**.**

**i thought i could **resist** you.  
i thought that i was strong.**  
**Somehow you were _different_ from what i've known.  
i didn't see you coming.  
You took me by surprise and,  
You** stole my heart **before i could say no.**

**.**

.

"Nath_annn_." I groaned, for two reasons, A) he was doing delicious things to my neck with his mouth, B) he would not let me finish a sentence.

"I really have to g_oo-oo_-_mmm_." His mouth found it's way back to mine, pulling my bottom lip into his and sucking, just lightly but enough to make me forget whatever it was I was saying.

See? So unfair.

His teeth grazed along my jaw, making my breath catch in my throat. "No." _Kiss_. "You." _Kiss_. "Don't." He tugged on my earlobe, making my nails dig into the skin of his back. Somehow my right hand had found it's way underneath his jumper, to the hot skin which lay hidden beneath. All on its own. And _God_, it was _all_ muscle.

"But I do." I gasped as he sucked on a sensitive spot behind my ear which he'd managed to find within five minutes of our first kiss. I had no idea which one we were on now. I lost count after the first few hundred…

"Haley," his face was suddenly in front of mine, his eyes a spine tingling black as his mouth lightly pressed against my own, "shut up."

I was about to knock him about the head for that remark but I was too lost in him to care, my hand running along his back, feeling the muscles move beneath the tanned skin and he moaned in appreciation.

My other hand ran up his arm, over his shoulder and into his black locks as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip but he still wasn't close enough. I wanted to crawl into his skin and it _still_ wouldn't have been close enough.

I parted my legs further and his waist fit perfectly between them and I heard myself gasp just as Nathan groaned, loudly. I realized that the hard thing I'd felt pressing into my thigh earlier was his erection and I felt giddy, this was real, he fancied me just as much as I did him.

"Fuck." He muttered, resting his head in the nook of my neck and I found my hips lifting up to rub against him, earning moans from both of us, "Jesus." He grunted, panting into my shoulder, his hips returning my gesture.

_Am I really turning Nathan on? How come Nathan being turned on, turns me on?_

"Nathan," my foot wrapped itself around his leg, holding him in place, "I _have_ to go."

I wasn't sure if he heard me because he was running his teeth along the bare skin of my neck, making heat pool between my thighs, but suddenly he pressed his hardness down onto me and I felt my lungs collapse, my nipples hardening even more, almost _painfully_.

"Uh…"

He looked up at me under dark lashes, "do you still have to go?" His voice was rough, husky.

I pushed back against him, glad to hear the grunt come from his throat and his breathing become even more erratic, "_Ugh_…" That was meant to be _no_.

His arms tightened around me and I was pulled even further against his chest, little shocks vibrating through me as my breasts were squashed against him.

"Do you?" He rasped, did he really expect me to answer?

I cupped his jaw in my hands, pulling his lips forcefully onto my own. When words say little actions speak plenty.

One of my hands ran up the side of his face, again tangling itself in his already dishevelled locks, holding him in place as my tongue tangled with his own.

His hand ran up the length of my thigh before moving slowly back to my waist, his thumb softly rubbing circles on the little bit of skin which was bared as my t-shirt had ridden up slightly during our activities.

_Why_ was I even contemplating going home?

-**x**-

"_Where_ the hell have you been?"

This.

This was exactly why I'd been thinking of going home.

I folded my arms over my chest, rolling my eyes.

"Out."

She scoffed, mirroring my actions as she stood in front of me, "_out_."

"Yeah, out. It's not like you were here when I got home-"

"And you couldn't leave a note? Or is that too much like hard work for you."

I cut my eyes at her, standing up, "that's cheap coming from you." Times like these I really wished I lived with my dad.

She ignored me, "I ask little from you, Haley-"

"Little from me?" I cut her off, my hands balling up into fists.

"Yes, do you know Jason had to take Tommy to the cinema tonight because you weren't here to look after him, he had to miss a shift at the garage." She declared and I grit my teeth together. "This would never have happened if I was there." She sighed, seeming to be talking to herself more than me.

I laughed humourlessly, "but you weren't, were you? When was the last time you _were_ there? For any of us?" I felt myself snap, letting out all of my pent up anger from the past few weeks. "I'm sorry I'm such a failure to you, that I cant even look after my own little brother but maybe if you didn't saddle me with him all the time I wouldn't be!"

"I do not." She snapped heatedly, standing right in front of me.

I lifted my eyebrows, "Really? Like on Halloween, how you came into the café and left me with Tommy, Charlotte _and_ Harvey? I'm not a pack mule, mom! You cant just dump everything on me!"

"Do you like eating, Haley? Because that's what I do, I work to keep food on the table so I'm sorry if I ask for your help every once in a while."

"Once in a while?" I gaped, "It's _always_ me, when was the last time you asked Jason or one of your friends, it's like your punishing me by not letting me have a life because your own one is so fucking shit."

I'd pushed her too far, I knew that. But it's what happened when we fought, we pushed each other as far as we could but never, in my whole seventeen years, had my mother raised her hand to me.

But I guess there was a first for everything.

I cupped my stinging cheek in my hand, a reflex action to been slapped in the face.

"Haley?"

I turned away from my mom to find Tommy standing on the stairs, thumb in his mouth, hair devilished and his eyes half open. He was adorable.

"Oh, baby." Lydia James' harsh exterior was gone, the tone of her voice softened to a coo as she walked towards her youngest child. "Did we wake you? I'm sorry."

He looked at her with big brown eyes blinking, "I want Haley."

My mom's step halted and I saw her tense and I could tell exactly what she was thinking, had Tommy seen her hit me?

Well I wasn't planning on sticking around to find out.

I brushed past the statue of a woman and picked Tommy up into my arms.

"Haley?" I looked back over my shoulder at my mother, regret and guilt darkening her usually bright and breezy brown eyes.

_Oh no._

I turned back around, there was no way I was being made into the bad guy in this situation.

_But you pushed her too far._

_But she hit me._

**-**

_**-**_

**-**

"What were you and momma fighting about?"

"Stupid stuff." I lied, placing him onto my bed.

He have me a look, "what kinda stupid stuff?"

"Boring stupid stuff. Happy?" I asked, lifting up the covers so he could crawl under them.

"No." He pouted, laying his head on the pillows.

"At least you're honest." I grinned at him, wincing at the slight sting in my cheek as I did so.

"Your cheek's all red." God, the boy was observant.

"Is it?" I said breezily, ruffling his hair, "look nosey, get to sleep." I told him, sliding onto the bed beside him, on top of the covers. I could not be assed getting undressed.

"Did you get me a birthday present?"

Random much?

"That depends." I said, my eyes closed. "Are you going to go to sleep?"

"_May_be." He pressed his little face against my shoulder. "Did you?"

"_May_be."

I opened one eye, smiling at the pout on his face and I lifted my arm, letting him cuddle into my side while I wrapped it around his small frame. "Of _course_ I bought you a present."

"Ooh, what is it?"

I groaned quietly, all I wanted was to sleep, that way I didn't have to think about the million and one things rushing around in my mind, was that too much to ask?

I ignored all the gibberish spilling from his mouth, lifting my eyes to the alarm clock on my nightstand.

_2.00am._

I pictured it with a large toothy grin, mocking me.

_Cant sleep huh?_

I closed my eyes again angrily and an image flashed in my mind, all tall, dark and handsome.

_Damn you Nathan Scott._

This was all his fault, I decided, if he'd have let me go home earlier I wouldn't be in this mess.

_But you can't just blame him, _the nicer part of my brain argued, _it's not exactly like you were pushing him away._

I glared at my ceiling, it was right. Goddamnit.

And as I closed my eyes I thought about when I had to actually leave him tonight, I didn't expect it to be as hard as it was.

-_**-**_

_The car stopped and I was grateful for Nathan for parking a couple of houses away, I didn't need questions about the Chevy Truck dropping me off. Or more like the person inside it._

"_Thanks, Nathan." I said, feeling slightly awkward. _

_He chuckled, sending me that goddamn smirk, "no need to thank me," he winked, leaning closer to me, "I definitely enjoyed myself."_

"_Yeah, the party was pretty good." I teased, feeling my heartbeat speed up as his face was a few inches from my own._

_His smirk grew into a grin, his calloused hand resting on the side of my neck, "I wasn't talking about the party."_

"_Oh yeah?" I breathed out, and his eyes darkened the slightest shade._

"_Yeah." _

_His mouth was on mine then and my lungs collapsed, I don't think I would ever get used to this feeling. The way my whole body flared up whenever he was touching me, it was distracting._

_He pulled back far too soon for my liking. _

"_So I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_I nodded mutely, not trusting my voice at the moment and he bit his lip in the most tempting way, his eyes gazing at my own kiss swollen ones._

_I opened the truck door and I tripped over my own feet as I hit the pavement but I caught the door handle before I could fall flat on my face._

_I swallowed my pride and turned back to have one last look at his gorgeous face and I found his eyes trained below my waist. He looked up, grinning, not ashamed to have been caught._

"_You have a serious ass, Haley James." _

_And with that he drove off, leaving me blushing and shocked on the pavement. _

_As I walked to my house I realised something._

_I was totally crushed out, on Nathan Scott._

_**_**_

_**_-**__**-**_

Thoughts? **Bad** or _good_ I'm all ears(:


	7. Drowning

_Hey everyone(: long time i know, and i'm sorry but my computer is completely broken now, i'm doing this on my friends. i don't know when it'll be fixed but hopefully soon._

_thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it's like a hug from_ Jensen Ackles_(;_

_I do not own the lines quoted from __Eclipse,_ they belong to **Stephenie Meyer**.

.

.

.

"Oomph."

I breathed in, trying to re-inflate my lungs.

I looked back over my shoulder, glaring at the back of the person who had just walked into me, managing to knock my books to the floor at the same time.

"It's fine, I got them." I muttered, turning back to retrieve my notes, only to find them staring me in the face in the muscular arms of a blue eyed hunk. Aka. Nathan Scott.

He smiled at me, amused, "actually, I got them."

I couldn't even make fun of him for that line because I couldn't hear what he'd just said, it was like trying to listen under water, all I could see were his lips move.

Just being so close to him made the butterflies wake up in my stomach, each one fighting over the coffee machine.

I swallowed, last night still fresh in my mind. Even though I would have liked to, I couldn't blame Tommy for my lack of sleep today. I just kept replaying the way his body pressed into mine, his lips everywhere at once, his breath hot on my neck, over in my mind.

I finally focused my gaze on him and my breath hitched in my throat, his eyes were burning and he was gripping my books so tightly I was scared he was going to turn them to dust any second.

"_Fuck.__"__ He muttered, resting his head in the nook of my neck and I found my hips lifting up to rub against him, earning moans from both of us, __"__Jesus.__"__ He grunted, panting into my shoulder, his hips returning my gesture._

Jesus Christ_._

I took a deep breath, was it weird that even though the halls of Tree Hill High were full I could only see him?

_Ugh_.

"Thanks." I finally managed to say in what even though felt like hours had only been a few seconds.

I reached out to take the papers from him but he was faster than me, grabbing my wrist in his grasp.

Tightly.

My whole body was suddenly burning, and his touch was a shock of frost to my sizzling flesh.

_Relief_.

Fire to ice.

Then I was moving, being pulled along through the crowds of students filling the school.

If I was a good friend, I would have pulled away, refused to go with him, said _**no**_.

But I couldn't think of Lucas right at this moment, his half brother was taking up all of my brain capacity.

And I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I _should_ have pulled away. I _should_ have said _**no**_.

But as I was pulled inside an empty classroom and I was pushed up against the wall beside the closed door I could _not_ pull away, I could _not_ say _**no**_.

Partly because his body was pressed against mine and his tongue was roughly tangling with mine.

But mostly, and I was slightly ashamed of this, it was because I didn't _want_ to.

I wanted this, wanted _him_.

The guilt was almost overpowering, knee crippling as it suddenly came on full force.

But it disappeared, I was too focused on the boy attached to me at this moment to care.

But I was certain I would be making up for it later.

"We can't do this here." I finally gasped when he let me pull away for air.

_That grin should be banned,_ I thought when he flashed those pearly whites at me, "we just did." He moved his thumb from where his palm was cupping my jaw and lightly pulled it over my bottom lip, before continuing it's journey down my chin and along my jaw.

He looked up suddenly. Blue on brown. But for once his eyes were clear, all those emotions which were always swirling around in those deep eyes.

Hate,

Anger

Hurt.

Pain…

They were gone, it was just blue. Clear blue.

But suddenly they were darker again, cloudy, making me question my sanity. _Had I imagined it?_

Or had he just realised his walls were down?

Focusing back on his face I found him smirking at me and he pressed his lips once more to mine, firmly.

"I'll kiss you later." He promised, and with a wink he was gone, leaving me breathless and heart a flutter.

But mostly; wanting more.

--__

_**I lay facedown across the sleeping bag, waiting for justice to find me. Maybe an avalanche would bury me here. I wished it would. I never wanted to have to see my face in the mirror again.**_

_**There was no sound to warn me. Out of nowhere, Edward's cold hand stroked against my knotted hair. I shuddered guiltily at his touch.**_

"_**Are you alright?" He murmured, his voice anxious.**_

"_**No. I want to die."**_

I felt sick.

Placing my battered copy of _Eclipse _onto the canteen table I could finally understand what Bella felt like.

I may not have a vampire boyfriend, or a werewolf best friend but I _did_ have guilt.

Eons of it, and none to share.

Remember when I said I would make up for the guilt I wasn't but should have been feeling while been kissed into a daze by Nathan Scott against the door of my English classroom? (I'd recognised it when I bent down to pick my books up from the floor)

Well I was definitely, _definitely_ making up for it now.

I was kicking ass and taking names.

"You a'ight James? You look a bit, _green_."

I felt it too.

I smiled at Skills, "I'm fine." Lie.

I was getting good at those.

"Good." Chase grinned that cute dimpled grin of his, "so you'll be able to join us at the river court tonight?"

"Of course." I felt my smile become slightly genuine.

"You will be treated to a fine meal."

"Takeout from Karen's." I translated, amused.

"Entertainment." Skills added, throwing a fry into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Yes." Chase nodded his head and grinned, as if that was the cure for cancer, "you shall be entertained."

"Watching yous play basketball."

"And, of course, the view." They both grinned, leaning closer together.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

I really did love them.

"Hey buddy." I was pushed from my thoughts by a familiar voice. "Long time no see."

"_**So what**__**'**__**dya say, coming over?**__**"**__Lucas was back again._

_I grinned about to say yes when I remembered I already had plans tonight. __"__Sorry, I cant.__"_

"_**Oh.**__**"**__I closed my eyes, pretending I didn__'__t hear the disappointment in his voice. _

Lucas grinned at me, his smile was beautiful.

And made the guilt crawl up my throat, scratching and clawing its way into my mouth, making me want to be sick.

"Yeah. Sorry." I gave him a small smile, playing with my thumb nail.

He chuckled, "why're you sorry? It's not like you did anything wrong."

_Oh Luke._

It was gnawing, chewing me up from the inside out.

His face suddenly went blank and my heart stopped, Did he know? Had he seen us?

"Oh my God. You killed Stimpy."

I rolled my eyes, relief washing over me in waves and I punched his shoulder. Smiling a real smile for the first time since this morning.

"I did not kill your stupid hamster. I can't believe he's even still alive." I said as an afterthought, feeling a lot happier as I shovelled a handful of grapes into my mouth.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who bought me that stupid hamster, and anyway, Stimpy is only a year old."

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

**.**

**.**

'…_Broken this fragile thing now, but I cant, I cant pick up the pieces and I've thrown my words all around but I cant, I cant give you a reason…'_

I watched my feet as they moved along the sidewalk. They were sneaky things. One minute I'd be walking along, just fine and the next thing I was flat on my face, butt in the air.

Untrustworthy.

_Just like you._

I was seriously getting sick of it, my conscience.

This wasn't me, I don't sneak around behind my best friends back with his half brother.

I _don't_ lie to my friends.

But, if that wasn't me, then why couldn't I stop? Why couldn't I say no to Nathan Scott?

'…_I feel so broken up and I give up I just want to tell you so you know, here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you, you are my only one…'_

"Hey."

I didn't have to turn my head to the side to know who it was, but I did anyway.

Simply to look at his face.

Pathetic, I know.

I blinked, waiting for him to say something.

He looked at me as if I was stupid, then proceeded to lean over the passenger seat in his truck and open the door.

"Get in."

I knew this was the moment where I could finally put a stop to this. It hadn't gone too far.

'…_I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do…'_

But as I took the hand he offered me and yanked me into the cab of his truck I felt it again.

_Relief_.

Relief at the touch, _feel_ of his skin on mine.

And suddenly, then, it had gone too far.

I was in too deep.

I was drowning and he was my oxygen.

'…_you are my only, my only one.'_

_**;**_

.

"Thanks for the ride."

I heard myself say but made no move to get out of the car.

I looked up at the house and a sense of dread filled me. I didn't want to go inside, to face my mom. The last thing I wanted to do was see her. I'd managed to avoid her this morning, quickly getting myself and Tommy dressed before rushing out of the door, walking him to kindergarten before myself to school.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." My voice sounded unsure, even to my ears. Pathetic.

I shook my head slightly, gripping the door handle.

But I still couldn't bring myself to open it.

It wasn't like I was scared of my mom, I simply didn't want to have to look at her. To be in the same room as her.

It turned my stomach.

I took a deep breath.

_Stop being suck a freakin' baby._

"Haley."

_God loves me_.

I turned my head.

"Yeah?"

"Are.." Cough, "are you okay?" He looked slightly uncomfortable as he said this, as if it was foreign to him.

I should have been shocked; someone like Nathan Scott asking me if I was okay.

But it didn't.

Weird, I know.

"I'm fine." I smiled, finally opening the car door and jumping onto the pavement.

The butterflies in my stomach did summersaults as he continued to look at me, an emotion I couldn't quite place on his face.

"Okay," he finally spoke, as if having decided to believe me or not.

And his voice said he did.

But his face told a different story.

The engine roared as the truck screeched down the street.

My mind was filled with a million different questions as I made my way towards the place I called home.

_How could I avoid my mother?_

_Should I tell Lucas about me and Nathan?_

_Was there even anything __**to**__ tell?_

_Should I have told Nathan the truth?_

But the one which popped up the most, _**why**__ did I feel bad for lying to him?_

..

not sure about the ending, but tell me your thoughts(: also i wont be able to see your reviews until i get my computer fixed or i can borrow my friends laptop again. Sigh. thank you to everyone, again(;


	8. On Fire

Hey everyone(:

POVS change about in this chap, just to let yous know(; 'case anyone gets confused.

-

_And you're on fire,  
__when he's near you.  
__You're on fire when he speaks.  
__You're on fire burning at these mysteries._

_**-**_

-

**NPOV**

**.**_._

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

For one: _I_ did not do this.

Nathan Scott, did not do this

_This_ being going to check up on somebody.

It wasn't as if I'd never had anybody to go and check up on, I'd simply never cared enough to do so. I didn't _care_ if they were okay. They didn't matter to me.

Not like I cared about Haley James. Or if she was okay.

Or that she mattered to me, she didn't.

Right?

_Eugh_.

I gripped onto a higher branch, hoisting myself up onto it.

This wasn't me.

Girls didn't get to me, they never had. They were only useful to me for one thing.

Sex.

That may be crude, and make me sound like a bastard who uses woman but that's exactly what I am. Well, I don't _use_ women because I tell them exactly why I'm with them, I don't want a relationship, but they always seem to want more. And I'm simply not the person to give it to them. I don't need a girlfriend, I don't _want_ one. Well, that's not exactly it, no girl had ever held any interest to me. They were all the same. They bitched, moaned and became clingy.

But not Haley.

My bastard of a half brothers best friend.

_That's the only reason she holds any interest to me_, I told myself.

I couldn't have her, I wasn't _allowed_ to have her. Which simply made me want her more.

But deep down, in a place I'd never ventured before, I knew that wasn't the only reason.

She was different, and I _wanted her_.

And as I said before, I always get what I want.

I heard a door shut, _oh shit_.

I quickly knocked on the window.

-__

**HPOV**

_.__**.**_

Pressing _play_ on my CD player I watched the disc spin madly; out of control.

'_Fumbling his confidence and wondering why the world has passed him by. Hoping that he__'__s bent for more than arguments and failed attempts to fly…'_

"Haley?"

I didn't turn around, I knew who it was. She _had_ given birth to me so it was quite likely I would recognise her voice, without having to see her face.

"What?" I asked, putting my four books of the _Twilight_ saga into order on my desk.

"I'm going out tonight." She told me, staying in the doorway. "Tommy's at dads tonight and Jason's out doing god knows what." She attempted a laugh, but it came out slightly strangled.

'…_We were meant to live for so much more. Have we lost ourselves? Somewhere we live inside__…'_

I nodded, flipping through one of the many books on my bedside table.

She sighed, stepping closer. "Haley, I'm sorry." She stood behind me. "It was an accident."

I let the hand she placed on my shoulder turn me around. "A mistake and I am _so_ sorry." She looked so guilty it made my stomach hurt. She cupped my cheek, running her thumb softly over the skin close to my eye. "I love you."

"…_Dreaming about providence and whether mice and men have second tries. Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open, maybe we're bent and broken…'_

I smiled.

"Okay?"

I nodded, "'Kay."

My mother smiled happily, "well I'll be home soon, don't wait up." She winked at me over her shoulder.

Okay.

_Ew_.

I picked up _Eclipse_ and fell back onto my bed, flipping open to the page I'd closed on at lunch today.

I heard the door close.

'…_We want more than this world__'__s got to offer. We want more than the wars of our fathers. And everything inside screams for second life. We were meant to live.__'_

_**Knock, knock**__._

_--_

I was vaguely aware of the song changing as I walked towards my window. It was probably just a tree branch, or a bird.

Yeah, definitely a bird.

So you would not believe how shocked I was at what I found crouched in the tree outside my house.

A very large Nathan shaped bird.

"Nathan?" I opened the window.

The side of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. "Hey." He spoke as if this was an everyday thing. But what did I know, it could have been for him. I didn't know him. Not really.

He cursed.

He smoked.

He lived with his uncle Keith.

He made me feel like I was on fire.

And he was here, two feet away from me.

"What's up?" I offered, trying to sound casual as if this was normal for me. _Sure, boys climbed trees for me everyday._

"Me." He grinned then gestured to the space in front of me. "Do you mind."

I shook my head, stepping out of the way as he launched himself into my room. His body moved stealthily, cat like. He didn't even stumble as he stood up from his crouched position.

The song changed again as he walked across my room.

'_When I wake in the morning I want to blow into pieces. I want more than just okay, more than just okay…'_

He surveyed the posters on my walls, the mass of Cds piled and scattered about.

"All Time Low." He picked up a case, "nice."

I couldn't help it, he was too at ease.

"Nathan." He ignored me and I rolled my eyes. "Nathan." He turned to face me this time, slowly, with an impatient expression. "What are you doing?"

He gave me that look again, the one that made me feel stupid. "Admiring your CD collection?"

I rolled my eyes, "what are you doing _here_. In my room." I could have played it more cool, acted as if it didn't care but I did. I _did_. He was toying with my emotions and I didn't know how I felt about him and having him this close was too much, I was losing my mind.

He looked uncomfortable. Not so sure of himself.

Good.

"Is it too much for you? To answer a question seriously?" I was pissed at myself and since I couldn't shout at me, I was letting all my frustration out on Nathan.

"What's your problem?" He bit back and I raised my eyebrows, scoffing.

"_You're_ pissed at me?" I stepped closer to him. "_You_ being the one who came in to _my_ bedroom-through the window, might I add. And act like everything's okay?" I was breathing heavily. "Well let me tell you something mis-"

Just like in all of the teen movies he cut me off with a kiss, but he wasn't getting off that easily. I was going to pull my mouth from his, I _was_. But my hands found their way into his hair and pulled him closer to me; devouring him.

I was mad.

I was _pissed_.

I was pulling him backwards with me.

I grabbed the material of his hoodie, falling back onto my bed, taking him with me.

I had no idea where any of this confidence had come from, all I knew was that I _wanted_ him.

Now.

I felt this fire within me whenever he was around and maybe if I got my fill of him-no pun intended-it would burn out.

The doubt was clear, even in my own thoughts but I ignored it. Focusing on the boy above me.

One of his hands was at the back of my neck, the other at my hip. "What were you going to tell me?" He pulled back, a whisper away from my face, his breathing ragged. Smirking.

'_Welcome to the planet. Welcome to existence. Everyone__'__s here. Everybody__'__s watching you now. Everybody waits for you now. What happens next?'_

I dragged down the zipper on his jumper, running my hands underneath it on the skin of his back. "Shut up and kiss me." I replied and he grinned before doing just that.

'_I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. I dare you to move. Like today never happened. Today never happened before.'_

-___

not a lot happened, i know. i a also still don't have the int yet so it might be a while before my next update(:

thanks for reviews(:


	9. I Wanna

Sorry about the delay, bloody goddamned computer's been acting up again. It may need surgery. But I have _finally_ got wireless internet which means I don't have to use the evil thing and can now use my laptop. Thank God. I've had it for over a year and this is me just getting on the internet with it now, geez. And it's _still_ not completely right, it freezes after about 10 minutes and I have to turn it off. I _hate_ technology. Anyway, thank you all so friggin' much for reviewing and reading(: this story doesn't really have a plot or anything but I really enjoy writing it and I hope yous still enjoy reading it.

_Also, for anyone who reads Yours To Hold I've written chapter ten so it should be up tomorrow of the next day._

_I don't own any lines from Twilight or any songs used in this chapter. _

..

_**I Wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
**__**You wanna touch me too,  
**__**everyday, but all I have is time  
**__**Our loves the perfect crime**_

..

A very horrible smell woke me up.

I opened one eye to find Harvey standing at the edge of my bed, grinning ear to ear as he breathed in my face. _Dog breath, lovely._

I groaned, and he wagged his tail faster, his whole body shaking with excitement because he'd successfully managed to wake me up.

"Go away." My voice was muffled but he still heard me, and instead of listening to me

Harvey placed both his front paws onto the bed, his wet nose wiping against my cheek. "Har_vey_." Despite myself I laughed and he took that as an invitation and jumped up beside me.

He licked my face before rubbing his nose against my bed, rolling around like a loony. "Daft bugger." I muttered, running my fingers through the soft brown fur on his head.

I was about to turn over and attempt to ignore him when I was suddenly very aware that I couldn't. Someone was pressed up against my back, so close I could feel more than hear

every breath they took. I was suddenly wide awake and I realised the arm that was thrown over my waist wasn't mine. And it was moving.

Oh God.

I couldn't escape. I was sandwiched in.

Then the hand that was attached to the arm slowly ran up the covers over my hip, then just as slowly ran back down to the middle of my thigh.

I bit my lip as a puff of warm breath blew across the back of my neck, followed by a very deep, very rough sounding voice whispering _mornin_' into the skin.

If I wasn't awake before I definitely was now.

He pressed a kiss to the side of my throat and I shivered, heat pooling between my thighs.

It _wasn't_ fair, he could turn me on with a simple pucker of his lips. His very soft, kissable lips…

I realised that he was expecting a reply, and I was about to with a voice just as sexy and husky as his was but instead, I squeaked out _hi_. Nathan chuckled and I swallowed as my cheeks flushed, praying that he couldn't tell what that sound did to my heart rate.

He rolled onto his back, pulling my with him so that I was pressed snugly against his side, his arm around my back as I lay my head onto his shoulder.

_OhmiGod_.

It was just then that the reality of this situation hit me.

I was naked.

Naked and in bed with an _equally_ naked Nathan Scott.

"This is weird." I hadn't meant to voice my thoughts, but I couldn't help it.

My stomach clenched as I waited for him to say something. I wasn't stupid, I wasn't expecting him to declare his undying love for me simply because we slept together and I also didn't expect last night to have meant anything to him. But I knew that if he said that it meant nothing to him it would hurt me, more than it should.

But he somehow managed to put my worries to rest with three simple words.

"No it's not."

And then suddenly, it didn't matter.

___**-**__-_

I couldn't think, couldn't breath, hell, I couldn't _move_ my head was so dizzy; filled with a Nathan haze.

_Stupid sexy boy._

He was lying on his side, his head propped up by his hand and I was still lying on my back while the fingers of his left hand drew invisible patterns onto my skin. I bit my lip as he pushed the covers slightly further down, they were still pulled up over my chest.

_Just_.

I swallowed, trying to ignore the hammering in my chest. Despite Nathan having seen me naked last night, it had been dark then. But it was morning now. Bright and bloody sunny morning.

And how could I not feel self conscious with _him_ to compare to?

I looked at him, the covers loosely lying over his hips, his chest bare to my gaze. God, and _what_ a chest it was.

"What's wrong?"

I focused on his face then, his eyes dark, almost black.

"Nothing." I replied on instinct and he moved closer, his chest brushing against my arm.

He moved his hand down onto my stomach, I closed my eyes as he clutched the covers in his fist, pulling them downwards.

"Haley." My breath caught in my throat as he pressed his lips to the skin of my neck, just below my ear and my eyes fluttered open. He continued trailing kisses as he shifted his body, until he was leaning over me. "You are gorgeous."

I wanted to close my eyes again, to ignore him and pretend that me cheeks weren't turning an unflattering shade of red but I couldn't, the way he was looking at me… _god_. He kept his eyes on mine as he dropped his head and pressed his lips to the top of my breast. My chest was rising and falling with every breath I took.

"Nathan." My head dropped back into the pillows when he suddenly ran his tongue over my nipple before blowing on it softly. I rubbed my thighs together to try and relieve the throbbing. "_Please_." I didn't want to beg but damn it I wanted- no, _needed_ him.

"Haley?"

Everything stopped.

Complete and utter silence.

Then-

"_Shit_." I pushed at Nathan's shoulders and he quickly rolled onto his back before jumping up and grabbing his boxers.

I ran across the room, Harvey hot on my heels and I quickly shut the door before searching for my own clothes, looking like a headless chicken in the process I was sure.

"Who's that?" Nathan asked as he searched for his t-shirt.

I looked up at him, my jeans halfway up my legs and my bra hanging off one shoulder. "My brother."

"Shit." My thoughts _exactly_.

I finally managed to get my bra on properly when there was a knock at my door. "Hales? You home?"

I swallowed, trying to make my voice sound normal as I yanked a green t-shirt over my head. "Yeah, two minutes I'm just getting dressed." That part was true at least.

"Where the _hell_ is my shirt?" Nathan whisper shouted and I quickly scanned my room, having to bite my cheek to stop from laughing.

"Em," I walked over to a grinning Harvey, pulling the black material from his mouth. "Hope you don't mind dog drool?" We were speaking in whispers, the last thing I needed was for Jason to hear us.

He let out a quiet chuckle and pulled it on before slipping his feet into his trainers.

"So I'll see you at school?" I asked as he moved to stand in front of me. Wow, he was _tall_. Was he this tall last night?

He smiled at me and then I realised how stupid that question was, when was Nathan _ever_ in school? "Never mind."

"I'll pick you up." He promised, giving me a wink and that goddamn smirk.

There was something very… natural in the way he squeezed my hand before walking to the window.

He lifted himself up onto the sill, then stilled. Oh God. Was someone outside? Was it my mother. Oh no, no no… then he looked at me over his shoulder and my heart clenched.

There was an awkward, slightly embarrassed look on his face, as if he wasn't sure if what he was about to do was something he should. But he must have decided it was because faster than I thought possible he was back in front of me and kissing me senseless.

_Sa-woon._

He pulled back just when I felt my lungs begging for air and looked directly into my eyes.

"Last night." He let out a breath, his voice rough; _sexy_. "It was…" He trailed off, as if searching for the right word, then he looked up at me and grinned his crooked grin. Then he was kissing me again and then out the window, sending me one last grin before he disappeared from view.

Leaving me completely and utterly speechless.

"Haley." A very impatient voice knocked me back into reality and I rushed over to the door, wiping my mouth before opening it.

I had to do a double take. "Wow, you look like crap."

Jason ran a hand through his devilished hair. "Thanks."

"Did you just get in?"

He nodded. "Are you just up? You're gonna be late for school."

School? Oh, yeah, right. I'd forgotten anything else existed besides Nathan and I.

"It's fine, I'll run, or something." I said, distractedly. I'd just noticed a dark blue sweatshirt sprawled on the floor, Harvey curled up on top of it. With the rush of trying to get out Nathan had forgotten it.

Jason chuckled and I focused back on him. "You'd end up with a concussion." He grinned and I glared at him.

"Making fun of the uncoordinated. _Another_ reason why you're going to hell."

"So you don't want a lift then? Okay…" I grabbed his arm as he went to walk away.

"Give me five minutes."

_**-**___

"_Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" How lighthearted, how human he seemed as he laughed now, his seraphic face untroubled. He was a different Edward than the one I had known. And I felt all the more besotted by him. It would cause me physical pain to be separated from him now. _

I re read that last sentence at least five times but I couldn't concentrate on the words, they all seemed to be dancing around on the page, testing my patients.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I should feel guilty, right? I mean, I slept with my best friends half brother who he despises. _Jesus_, I put my head in my hands. This was all so friggin' messed up. I do feel guilty for betraying Lucas. He's my oldest friend, and despite being a complete and utter dork, I love him. I do. In a totally platonic way.

_It could be worse, _I decided.

I didn't know how, but it could be.

"Haley?"

I looked up, slightly dazed. "Hmm?"

Lucas gave me an amused smile. "You okay? You seem kinda out of it."

I shook my head, as if doing so would clear it of all the thoughts running around up there. No such luck.

"Sorry." I looked up at him; the pale blue eyes, boyish grin, dirty blonde hair and I felt worse than ever. I'd never lied to Lucas before and I was pretty sure he'd never lied to me.

But I wasn't lying, was I? I was just not telling the whole truth… I wanted to hit myself, I really did. Why was I making excuses? I was lying to him and I didn't want to.

So why was I?

"Luke, I've gotta tell you something."

He looked up at me, a mouthful of fries and I had to grin. "Beuagh?" He swallowed, then repeated. "Yeah?"

I suddenly felt good. Better than good actually. I could do this. Lucas will understand. Why was I so worried in the first place?

I took a deep breath, ready to tell him everything when something caught my eye and when I looked over to the entrance of the cafeteria I think I had a minor stroke.

Okay, I know how it could be worse.

And he was standing across the cafeteria.

Nathan was here.

And he was walking straight towards me.

Oh my God. Oh. My. God. _OhmiGod_.

Everything I'd just thought about doing ran from my mind, sprinting to the very depths of my head and hiding in fear. All my confidence vanished.

What was I thinking? Of course I couldn't tell him. He'd freak.

_I'll tell him another time_, I decided before standing up, almost knocking the table over in my haste to escape.

"Hales?"

My heartbeat was going a mile a minute as I looked up, Lucas face was a picture of confusion. "It doesn't matter." I told him with a strained smile, I could feel my cheeks screaming in protest. I could see Nathan getting closer out of the corner of my eye. "I gotta go." And with that I ran from the cafeteria; in the opposite direction of both brothers.

_**-**___

The wind ruffled my hair slightly and I took in a deep breath, hoping the fresh air could clear my mind. Nothing. I gazed at the empty space before me, there was a tiny field around the back of the school where students weren't supposed to go. Which was exactly why I'd come. It was empty.

I looked down at my hands, folded in my lap. I looked at the slightly puckered line that scarred the middle of my palm before slowly running my finger over it. The skin bumpy under my touch.

I kept my eyes on the scar even as I felt someone sit down beside me, their arm brushing against my own. "Still hurt?"

I shook my head, still not looking up. I felt ridiculous, I'd just ran away from him-no, seriously, I'd _ran_ out of the cafeteria.

Nathan bobbed his head, then slowly-as if it was an everyday thing-took my hand in his, running a single, slightly rough fingertip over the rutted skin before pressing his thumb against my upturned wrist. I was sure he could feel my pulse quicken underneath his touch.

"I thought you didn't go to school?" I said, watching his flesh touch mine.

I swear I could hear the smirk stretch his lips. "I guess you're a good influence on me."

Silence.

"So I take it you haven't told him."

I looked up at him, the cold wind stinging my cheeks.

"No." I took in a breath.

He pressed his lips together, nodding his head slowly, his fingers now tracing the blue veins that were visible under my pale skin.

"Why not?"

I let out a very un-lady like snort.

"Do you even have to ask?"

He chuckled then, looking back up at me as his hand encased mine, his eyes clouded. "I guess not." His voice sounded hollow.

I swallowed, gripping his hand tighter, afraid he would pull away at any moment. "I-" I licked my lips, what was I supposed to say? _Is there even anything to tell? _No, I couldn't. I didn't want to be _that_ girl.

Nathan gently brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear, the brown tresses blowing around with the wind.

"I have no idea how to do this." He smiled at me, and as cliché as it sounded, I felt that he was showing me the real him. God, the things he did to my poor heart.

"Do what?" I asked, speaking quietly, scared if I spoke any louder he'd suddenly disappear, go back into the shell he kept wrapped around himself.

He shrugged, going back to tracing the scar on my palm, eyes locked downward.

"A relationship."

"Oh."

His eyes locked on mine then, with a vulnerability that made me want to pull him to me and never let go. "But I want to try."

I felt the corners of my lips pull upwards and I leaned forward, pressing my lips to the corner of his jaw.

Despite the pleasure I felt from Nathan's words I also felt a slight dread in the pit of my stomach.

I was going to have to tell Lucas.

____**-**_

..

..

_Okay so I was going to continue but I decided against it. Next chapter will have more Lucas and Haley, cause I seriously lovee their relationship(: oh, and some BH I think. 'Cause who doesn't love Baley? And she is going to tell Lucas… in a couple chapters(; _

_Oh and also, if anyone has any ideas or plots they'd like to see tell me and I'll see what I can do(;_

_**xx**_


End file.
